When Narrator's join forces!
by Inu-chan3
Summary: When Narrator's combine with the character's from different animes. Done By Kaoru and Inu-chan


Hey it's Inu-chan I decided to write a mixed up fanfic. It has a ton of different people. From these animes: Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin. Kikaider, Fushigi Yuugi, and um.Oh yeah Tirgun! These characters are slected by me, so not everyone will show up. I'll be coming in and out of this fic as we proceed. It's about a day when they're all stuck in a unknown please and you shall find out what happens.  
  
Inuyasha wakes up in a strange looking place. The 1st thing he knew he was fighting demons and then he landed here.  
  
Kenshin fell on top of Inuyasha followed by Vash, Jiro, and Nuriko. Inuyasha: What the! Get off of me! Kenshin: Ow that hurt.* rubs head* where am I? Vash: AH! Where's those insurance ladies? I'm sure they were right behind me. Jiro: * looks quizzical at everyone *: who are you?  
~ Then they hear a voice.and it could only belong to one person.who is. ME THE NARRATOR! ~ Narrator: hello and welcome to my house. Inuyasha: hey I know you. Don't you always fight with Naraku? Narrator: yes that's right. I'm the one who fights with Naraku and some others but this is so much funnier. Inuyasha: * rolls eyes* Oh god Narrator: be careful what you all say to me. I'll make sure to make you lives a living hell if your not nice. Like Inuyasha I'll make Kagome die and you van be with Kagura! laughs evilly* Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your mean.! Narrator: yes, yes I know. Unfortunate isn't it? Inuyasha: no not really.. Kenshin: so you're the narrator of this story and were trapped at you house? Narrator: that's the idea, Vash: oo I like that idea! Have any doughnuts?? Narrator: no. Vash: Oh too bad.  
~ Well the day begins and no one was hurt. (Not yet at least) ~ Nuriko: so narrator when can we go home? Narrator: um.. After some important things happen. I assure you I'll send you home. Inuyasha: what do you mean "important things" ? Narrator: I don't know important things. Inuyasha: Whatever * goes over to talk to Vash* Narrator: Oh yeah Vash! I found some doughnuts. Vash: really! * runs over at takes them* thank you Inuyasha * steals box of doughnuts* Vash* shots him in the leg* Narrator: Oh poor Inuyasha! * goes over to see if he's okay* Vash: oops sorry! Jiro: why did you shoot him?? Kenshin: yeah why Vash?? Narrator: give me the gun.*holds hand out* Vash: oh okay * hands gun to narrator* Narrator: damn this thing is heavy.. Nuriko: come on Vash lets go * takes Vash into other room* Inuyasha: Ow my leg hurts! I'll kill you Vash! * tries to get up but fails miserably*  
~ Meanwhile, Nuriko and Vash are in the kitchen ~ Vash: do you think Inuyasha hates me now.?? Nuriko: I don't think he does. Vash: I do. he's really yelling in there.  
~ back to Inuyasha and others ~ Narrator: just forgive him Inuyasha! Inuyasha: he shot me! You think I can just forgive him that easily! Narrator: yeah I think you can.. Inuyasha: *clonks narrator in head *: shut up! Kenshin: will you just forgive him Inuyasha! It's not worth holding a grudge.. Inuyasha: Shut up you.you.. well what ever you are. just be quiet! Kenshin: you remind me of my friend Sanosuke  
~ just then Sano falls in the ceiling and lands on kenshin ~ Sano: where the hell am I? Inuyasha: At her house * points to narrator* Narrator: yes this is my house and welcome.. But I'm afraid your sitting on one of our friends.. Sano: what?? * gets up* oh hi kenshin! Sorry. * smiles stupidly* Kenshin: it's okay Sano. I forgive you that I do. Inuyasha: * rolls eyes *: man you humans make me sick!  
~ Narrator Kaoru fall on Inuyasha and all her friends to do too ~ Inuyasha: ouch * flat as a pancake* Narrator: Hey Kaoru! What's up? You too Sango and Meryl, Miaka and miss Kaoru.? Kaoru: Narrator Kenshin! My homie what's up? Miss Kaoru: Oh hello.Nothing much, you Narrator Kenshin?? KENSHIN! *runs to Kenshin and hugs him to death* Miaka: Nuriko!!!!!! *runs and gives Nuriko a hug* I've missed you Nuriko!!! Meryl: *sweat drop* Sango: Hey Inuyasha.. What's up?? Kenshin: * face turns blue* : could you let go I can't breathe? Miss Kaoru: Oh sorry Kenshin dear.. *lightens up hold on Kenshin, still is hugging him though just not killing him* I've missed you Kenshin!!! Kenshin: I've missed you too * hugs back* Narrator: awwww how cute! Kaoru: Yes very cute, but...I DON'T GET A HUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts to cry* Narrator: I'll give you a hug! Inuyasha: I'd give you a hug if I could get up. * Vash comes out of the kitchen * : I'll give you a hug Kaoru! * goes over and gives her hug* Kaoru: Thank you Vash *returns hug* YAY! I get hugs! Inuyasha: GET BACK INTO THE ROOM YOU WERE JUST IN VASH THE STAMPEDE! Vash: * sneaks back into kitchen* : your welcome. Kaoru : can I have a hug? Inuyasha: okay fine * hugs her* Kaoru: YAY! Thank you Inuyasha I love you..*goes to Narrator Kenshin* Hug please?? Narrator: okay ! * hugs her* Inuyasha: did you say "I love you"????? Kaoru: Yes. Yes I did.Thanks Narrator Kenshin! Miss Kaoru: Kenshin I love you!!!! Inuyasha: um.okay. Humans defiantly scare me. Kenshin: um.. I love you too. ~ then Tasuki falls into the house ~ Tasuki: would you two get a room! Kaoru: Tasuki!!!!!! *runs over to Tasuki and hugs him* Tasuki: Mieaka??? What in gods name are you doing giving me a hug!? Kaoru: *smiles like a moron* *then steals his tessen* MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'M TAKING THE TESSEN!!!!!!!!!! *runs away* Tasuki: GIVE THAT BACK MIEAKA!!!!!!!!!!! *runs after Kaoru* Kaoru: NO!!!!NEVER!!!I'M YOUR GIRLFREIND I HAVE LEGAL RIGHTS TO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~ group watches in amazement ~ Tasuki: YOU MIGHT BE MY GIRLFRIEND BUT THAT'S MY TESSEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kaoru: *Runs behind Nuriko* hide me please Nuriko...I love you, like a brother..That reminds me could I be your sister.Even though I already have twin sister. Inuyasha: would you two shut the hell up! Narrator: shut up Inuyasha!!! Kenshin: you're his girlfriend??? Vash: wow and I thought you were single?? Kaoru: Yes I'm Tasuki's girlfriend and owner..He's my slave, not really.I'm not into the slave thing.He's my boyfriend thou and I love him to death.Isn't that right Tas-chan?? Tasuki: *sigh* Yes that's right she's my girlfriend, and don't you get any ideas Vash!!! Kaoru: Tasuki! Behave yourself!!!! Sango: That was sooo wrong Kaoru Kaoru: ewwwwww your right that was wrong Sango! But why would you be thinking of that!? Sango: it's all the Houshi's fault..I've been around him too long.. Kaoru: I see your point. But what you just said about being around the Houshi to long.I got wrong thought's out of.. Inuyasha: oh my god! * slaps self in head* Jiro: I'm going bye! * walks away* Meryl: same *pulls Miaka with her* Vash: No wait for me! * runs past Inuyasha* Inuyasha: bull shit your going passed me! * trips him and beats the living shit out of him.* Sango: INUYASHA DON'T HURT VASH!!! OR I'LL GET KAGOME HERE!!!!!!!!! *hit's Inuyasha with boomerang bone* Narrator: IT'S THE GIANT CORSONT! MUHAHAHAHA! Kaoru: YEAH THAT MEAN IF THE GIANT CORSONT IS HERE . THEN WE CAN HIT NARAKU WITH STICKS! ~ and as if she summoned him ~ Naraku: what the hell... Where's Kanna and Kagura and Naraku jr?? Kaoru: IT'S NARAKU!!!!!!MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! *goes and gets sticks and beats Naraku over the head with them* TAKE THAT YOU SLIM BALL!!!! *hit's him some more* Aren't you going to help me!? Inuyasha: when I find the tetsusaiga yeah. Narrator: hi Naraku * waves to him* Naraku: ahhh! No not the narrator * screams like a girl! And runs away* Kaoru: GET BACK HERE YOU WEAKLING!!!!!!!!!! *runs after Naraku waving stick in hand* Sango: *runs after Naraku too with boomerang bone* YEAH GET BACK HERE YOU WEAKLING!!!!!!!!!!! Tasuki: Oh my god! Inuyasha: WAIT FOR ME! * hops after them* WAIT ouch WAIT ouch damn leg! Narrator: no you don't Inuyasha! * pulls him back* Inuyasha: let go of me woman! Narrator: Shut up! *slaps him( like Kagome does to Kouga in book 14)* Inuyasha: *stunned* : ... Narrator: sorry Inuyasha! * hugs him* Inuyasha:...  
~ just then Miroku falls into the room ~ Miroku: Lady Sango? Where are you? * looks around* Sango and Kaoru come back in Kaoru: We ummmmm kinda ummmm you tell them Sango Sango: We kinda killed Naraku... Inuyasha: WHAT DO YOU MEAN "KINDA!" I WAS SURPOSE TO DO THAT! Sango and Kaoru: WE DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSSE!!!!!!!!!!! Kaoru: We just hit him so many times on the head that he Sango: Died! *looks at Miroku* IT'S THE MONK!!!!!!!!! *hides behind Kaoru* Kaoru: IT'S THE HOUSHI!!!!! But then where is the great light???? o_o Miroku: who me * points to self* oh yeah Kaoru, I had left to memo on your desk saying that the great light took a vacation. sorry you must have missed it. Sango: You're the only monk I know!!!! Kaoru: YOU WHERE IN MY ROOM!?!?!?!?!?!?! YOU HENTAI!!! *slaps Miroku across the face* Inuyasha: ooo nice one! Kaoru: Thanks Inu-chan! *gives him a high five* Sango: *goes over to Miroku* You okay??? Or alive for that matter??? Miroku: owww my eye hurts . could you see if it's bloodshot? Sango: Fuck hell no! I don't trust you at all. You god damn hentai! Miroku: * blows her off. And goes over to Miss Kaoru* could you see if there's something in my eye? Miss Kaoru: sure......... Miroku: is there? *Opens eye* Miss Kaoru: No Kaoru: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DON'T DO IT MISS KAORU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs in slow motion to miss Kaoru, Kenshin, and Miroku* ~ but she's too late ~ Miroku * gropes Miss Kaoru* Kaoru: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHE WAS SO YOUNG!!!!!!!!!!! *then runs into everyone and knocks them over* OWWWWWWWW THAT HURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Miroku *thinks* : now I can grope Kaoru too! * gropes Kaoru too* Sano: what the fuck?!?!!?!?!?! Kenshin: *picks up Miroku * : please come with me * takes him into other room. Beats the crap outta him* Kaoru: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'VE BEEN GROPED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tasuki: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?! Who did it!? Their gonna be in big trouble when I find out who groped you Mieaka!!!! Kaoru: It was Miroku!!!!!!!!!! Tasuki: WHERE IS HE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Kaoru: *points to Miroku sitting on couch* Tasuki: *takes out tessen and uses it on Miroku* Kaoru: YAY! Thank you Tasuki! I love you sooo much!!! *runs up and hugs Tasuki* Tasuki: Anything for my Mieaka-chan! Kaoru and Tasuki then go in a different room...(You all get the idea) Sango: *goes over to Miroku* What happened??? Narrator: MY COUCH! MY MOM'S GONNA BE PISSED! ~ phone rings ~ Narrator: shhhh! * picks up phone* hello? Oh hello mom! How's your day...oh that's good..what's that banging um..it's Kikyo. * slams on wall!* well I'm gonna go I was making some food.so call you later! Love ya too. * hangs up phone* KAORU! TASUKI! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE! Kaoru and Tasuki come out. Kaoru: Why did you make us get out!?!?!?!?!?!?! Tasuki: Yeah, really???? Narrator: what do you mean "why" not doing things like that when mom's on the phone! You may but be quite! Kaoru: YAY! Come on Tasuki! *goes back into room* Tasuki: Okay! *goes back into room too and closes the door* Narrator: oh god...well where's Inuyasha? *looks around* Inuyasha *runs outta room Kaoru and Tasuki went into* : AHHH! WRONG THOUGHTS ! MY EYES BURN! * holds eyes* Kaoru: SHUT UP!!!! GO FUCK KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!! *says in low key* or the Narrator Kenshin..... Tasuki: Well I got wrong thoughts from that Kaoru: EW!!! TASUKI NO HENTAI!!!! Inuyasha: what did you say?? On never mind! Narrator: come here Inuyasha * pulls him into the bathroom* Inuyasha * screams threw the door* OUCH!!!!!!!! Narrator: I got the bullet out! ~ Then Yahiko falls into the room. ~ Narrator: oh hi Yahiko welcome to my home! Yahiko: Who the hell are you! Narrator: I'm Inu-chan the narrator of this story. Here is Inuyasha *points to Inuyasha* Kenshin, Miss Kaoru, Sanosuke, Vash, Meryl, Nuriko, Jiro, Miaka, Kaoru, Tasuki, Sango, Miroku and you. Yahiko: um.yeah.when I was looking for Kenshin, I saw this strange woman. Narrator: what did she look like? Yahiko: black hair, kinda looked purplely, white kimono, red pants, she was collecting souls.. Narrator: it was Kikyo! ~ and as if she summoned her Kikyo appeared ~ Kikyo: Inuyasha you mush die! * shoots arrow at him* ~ Just then Kagome comes out of nowhere ~ Kagome: DIE Kikyo!!!!!!! *shots Kikyo with arrow* MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~ Then Chichiri came out of nowhere ~ Chichiri: Kagome it's time to come home! Kagome: OH! Okay Chichiri!!! *goes to Chichiri* Ready!! ~ Chichiri and Kagome fade out of room ~ Sango: That was really weird.. ~ Kaoru and Tasuki come out of room ~ Kaoru: What happened??? Tasuki: *goes and sits on couch* Sango: Nothing just Kikyo and Yahiko came in.. Miss Kaoru: Yahiko! *runs and gives Yahiko a hug* Kaoru: HEY! That's my job to give people hugs!!!! *pouts* Yahiko: Get off me Ugly that's Kaoru's job! Miss Kaoru: FINE! *goes away from Yahiko* Kaoru: YAY! *runs over and gives Yahiko a hug* Thank Yahiko Yahiko: You're a little better then Miss Kaoru Kaoru: Thanks... Kenshin: *face turns bright red* Yahiko your not suppose to give Miss Kaoru a hug, that's my job! Miss Kaoru: *face turns red* Kaoru: *laughs ass off* Kenshin: can I give you a hug? Miss Kaoru: Yes *still blushing* Kenshin *gives her a hug*  
  
Author's note: HI! I hope you liked it so far... another exciting chapter to go! Well here's Kaoru to tell you about the story.Okay well I was all the girl people and Tasuki, and Inu-chan was all the guy's.. We hope you like it, Also I was Narrator Kaoru and Miss Kaoru was the Kaoru from Rurouni Kenshin (confusing I think yes!) Well Inu-chan again and well post another chapter later! BYE! * lights go out and directors leave* 


End file.
